Brothers At War
by Rinter215
Summary: Seth-327 is a Spartan-III taking the fight to the Covenant, to save Humanity, while Hiccup is a Viking who wants to earn nothing more than respect from his tribe, what happens when a ancient Viking meet the legendary UNSC Spartans. AU. Hicstrid First ever Fanfic.
1. Spartans Never Die

Chapter 1: Spartans Never die...

What made a warrior? Is it the sheer determination shown on his face when he goes into battle, or the courage he has when faced with impossible odds. I would know what makes a true warrior. You see. I am a Spartan-III. My name is Seth-B327. Most people don't recognize me, which for one, why should they. I fought on Reach, and survived the battle of New Mombasa, but I was among fellow Spartan-IIIs and on occasions, Spartan-IIs. I know I am only recognized as a Spartan, a savior to humanity, nothing more, the only Spartan that has everyone's hopes, and the Covenant's fear, is the Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. The "Demon" as he is called.

On Reach, I lost many brothers, and sisters, I didn't care much about the Marines, or ODST, because, like most Spartans, I stayed away from them. Nevertheless, the cost of this war is too much for anyone to bear. I am still surprised that I am still sane even though I watched as the Brutes ravaged Earth. It doesn't matter. What matters, is that the War is still going. An with the flood spilling out of the meteor in front of me, I better set my thoughts aside, and focus. For Reach.

_"All UNSC forces, this is the UNSC Frigate Gettysburg, We are heavily damaged, and cannot provide anymore support at this time, but we will send the last of our ODST units down to assist. Good luck, Gettysburg out."_ I looked up to see the Gettysburg limping badly above me, and shook my head. She got us this far, let make sure it won't be in vain. I pull the spent clip in my MA5C rifle, and slapped in a new one. The Plasma rounds from the flood splash against my shields, and chip my grey and blue Recon variant of the Mark VI armor. The Marines next to me were firing wildly; I barely dodged a rocket from one of them. I don't blame them. The flood was a far worst enemy than the Covenant. I am a Wspartan, and I am wishing to be away from this kind of slaughter. The flood was out of control, and there's only so much a Spartan can do.

I sighed. Nothing was going to saved them, but knowing Marines, I knew they were notgoing to survive long if the Flood charged. I decided to play my last card. I turned to Sgt Watson, who commanded the Marine element. "Get your people to safety, Sgt, I will hold them off. Tell the Hell jumpers to back off as well." He stared at my Mark V armor, and back to his Marines. "No can do, Sir. We made the commitment to defend this hellhole to our last breath." He said. I rolled my eyes. Sometime, I hate the Marines. They prefer to stick to their pride, and most of the time, that gets soldiers killed.

The Marine returned to firing, and I turned to an ODST who just arrived. "LT Haddock, get ur men spread out among the Marines. They can barely hold their own." Haddock looked at me, and grinned, "I got ya, Princess." For some unknown reason, Haddock and I are sort of friends, When I say that, I mean that Haddock, and his Hell jumpers, get stuck with me in almost every battle I participated in. Haddock may be a comical idiot to some, but in my book, He is a good soldier. Haddock sprinted to a fellow Marine who got blasted in the left arm, while Watson continued firing and taunting the Flood. I had to admit, Even though I stayed away from most ODST, and Marine personnel, Watson, and Haddock were great to have around.

I turned my sights back on the flood, who were slowly gaining ground. _Back in the Fight, Sef, _I thought as I began firing at a disembodied Elite, I hear the crack of a rifle go off, and smile. Dragon-4 is on the prowl. Soon I hear her chattering away. _"Dragon-1, This is Dragon-4. Hunter eliminated. Dragon-2, and 5 are enroute with a warthog, and Dragon-3 is engaging brutes up front." _I nodded. "Roger Dragon-4. I need some heavy firepower here. Floods overwhelming the Marine unit here."

Dragon-4 pipes up after a few minutes. _"Roger Dragon-1. One Strident-class Frigate inbound. Happy hunting" _I smiled. Whatever the reason. Dragon-4 had some friends higher up because she can get an airstrike anywhere. I notified the remaining forces, then turned to a small flood spore which was three seconds from jumping on a female Marine. I shot off a burst, and the Spore exploded, leaving nothing but dust, and some weird liquid. I fired another short burst into a large Flood spore that had attached itself to a brute. A Marine somewhere fired a rocket at the Brute who flew off from the impact. He'll be back, I thought as I killed off another small spore. A Warthog zoomed by, with its gunner spraying fire unto the Flood, while a Mongoose nearby, erupted in flames, taking with it, its military occupants. Most of the Warthogs, and Mongooses were blackened by the constant plasma fire from the covenant, but with the Flood, it's a smoking wreckage. I sighed once again, and continued firing. Something chattered on my headset, but I ignored it, until I got the most relieving news of the day.

_"Spartan-327, this is Admiral Ivory of the UNSC Strident. Orders to use MAC rounds against the flood have been authorized. I get your head down, if I were you."_ I looked to Haddock, and Watson, and flicked my fingers, telling them to hit the dirt. Haddock radioed it to the others, and in less than five seconds, everyone was down. I could hear this Marine next to me praying, hoping he could see his brother again. I wasn't a god-loving person, but I still silently prayed that that wish was fulfilled. The distant boom from the Strident was heard and the round hitting the Flood a split second later, was teeth chattering. I closed my eyes remembering Reach, remembering the friends and brothers I had there, I remember seeing them sprawl of the floor, dead after the initial invasion. The thought pained me, but I cant show it now. The sudden yell from Haddock brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see the Marines, and ODST celebrating. I smiled behind my visor, and put my hand on the Marine next to me.

Nothing. I shook him again. Still nothing. I looked at the marine, and then looked down. Shrapnel from the blast somehow went through the cover he had, and impaled him. I was a tough motherfucker, but to see a kid get killed like this, it's going to haunt me for a long time, if not my whole life. I picked up his pictureof his little brother that he dropped, and pulled his dog tags from his neck, then walked to join Haddock. This war has to be stopped.

* * *

_On board the Charon-Class UNSC Phoenix, just above Earth. _

_ORDERS: Await arrival of Spartan-327, and surviving Military personnel. _

_Command: Admiral Giselle Ann Smith_

The _Phoenix_ was sitting silently. Like a mother wolf, alerted when something is threatening her cubs. Giselle smiled weakly. The Ship looked deadly, but it was weak compared to the covenant. She nearly jumped for joy when she heard that she was to remain behind to pick up the remaining marines. Giselle was a great Leader, but the _Phoenix_ was her baby, and she didn't like if there was one scratch on her. The covenant could rip her apart with little ease.

The door hissed opened, and Giselle turned to see the leader of Wolf pack Team, Spartan-746, or as she know him, Billy. She nods, and he looked at her, and turns to the holograph table. "So I heard that Dragon team's leader is coming back now." He said with an amused look on his face. Giselle nodded. Seth-B327 and Billy-746 were her best Spartans, with Seth being the Second in command, since he was a Spartan-III, Billy would have declined it anyway. "Seth took a few hits, but he is still able to spar with you when he gets on." She chirps. Billy, looked at her, and grinned. "So when do we get underway?" he asked. Giselle looked at the torn up city of New Mombasa. "As soon as Seth get on board then we are to link up with the others." Billy nodded and turned back to the door. "I'll be down with my team. If you need me" Giselle nodded, and Billy walks out. Giselle turned to the window. The distinct spot of a pelican arriving was a relief. With that said she turned and walked out of the bridge. Its time to see the condition of her XO

* * *

Spartan-327's POV

The Marines got off first then The ODST, then me. I didn't care. I just wanted to grab a bite to eat and rest. I looked at the door, and smiled. _3…..2…1…._ and the doors open with Giselle walking out. I roll my eyes. She is always so worried about me. Giselle strolls up to me, and shakes my hand. "Welcome back Dragon-1. How was Africa?" She said. I nodded. "Hot."

She giggled and motioned me back on the bridge. I complied. She led me to the elevator and I looked at her. She looked away, and I grinned. Giselle never could get her emotions out right. As soon as the doors closed, Giselle slumps her shoulders. _Finally, the real Giselle. _I thought. Giselle wears her uniform with pride, and when she is alone, she is more relaxed, eating chips rather than MREs. I pull off my helmet and looked at her. "Ready to get under way?" She looked at me. "Honestly…no. You know how I am with the _Phoenix's_ Appearance." I nodded. She was very picky on her ship. The_ Phoenix_ has participated in numerous battles, but only from afar. The _Phoenix_ was a great warship, but Sometimes, Giselle, treats her like a ancient relic. I roll my eyes, and walk into the Bridge. Giselle went to start the slip space drive, and I went to greet the other Spartans, but on my way, I had to get my AI, I walked into my quarter, and pick up my chip. My AI is not like The Master Chief's AI Cortana, but my AI is still and AI. I shake it to annoy the construct and the chip comes alive revealing a 3d figure of a gothic looking female.

**_"Hello again Seth."_** The AI said. I nodded, and put her back in my helmet. I mentally endure the link between me and my AI, whose name was Raven and walked out. "Raven, I need to know how badly the battle I was in today." Raven took only a few seconds before piping back up. **_"The battle was pretty bad. 2400 Marines, and ODST died today, and we have lost 3 Frigates, the Relevance, the Exodus, and the Fury of Justice." _**I nodded. Suddenly, the Ship shook violently. "Raven…"

**_"We have a problem with our Slipspace gen-"_**She didn't get far when the ship shook again, this time making me fly back and hitting the wall, knocking me out.

* * *

Hiccup's pov

I can't seem to find that Night fury. I know I hit him, and I have been trying to find him for the past 4 hours. I continued looking, then I saw a flash above me, and something big hit the sea. I ran to see what it was. Hopefully, I could use this to finally get the respect from my people, and maybe get noticed, hopefully by Astrid. I shook my head. Like she would go out with me. She hates me. I need to do something fast. There were rumors that she would be wed to another Heir, Edwin of the Anthro clan. I got to the clearing and the thing before me was astounding

The Thing was massive, made up of what look liked metal. I walked to the sides and touched it. It was intimidating on the sides, there were letters. I decided to read what it said. It took me a while but it raised even more questions than answers. _What's a UNSC Phoenix?_ I thought. Just then I noticed a huge door opening up, and out popped a really big man. But he didn't look like a man; I have never seen a man covered in that type of armor. He pulled out a weird crossbow that I have never seen before, I wasn't going to chance this. Berk had to be warned. Besides, I didn't want to die yet. I turned and started to run when something hit me on the side of my arm. I shrugged it off, but my vision became blurry and my mind went blank. I tried to run, but I couldn't take it and I passed out

* * *

Seth's pov

I looked at the Small boy. He looked….medieval like. I shook my head, and picked him up and went back to the _Phoenix._ Raven was surprised too. **_"Commander, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_**

* * *

**Hello. I never seen Halo in the past before, and I admit, I am a Hicstrid Fan. I wanted to see what would happened if a Spartan met the Dragon rider. I apoligies further ahead if my chapters are too short, I will try to make them better, and longer as I progress. I need some OCs as well. If you want to be a part in the story, comment and I will put it in. it could be an engineer, Marine, ODST, Spartan, Janitor, ETC. LOL, but you get my point. Well see ya next time. **


	2. First Contact

Chapter 2: First Contact…..

**5 minutes earlier…..**

_"All personnel, this is Admiral Smith, I need everything prepped and ready to go. All Hands manned your battle stations. All ODSTs, and Spartans, gear up for deployment. Admiral Smith out."_

* * *

Seth's POV

_Darkness surrounded me as if I was a prison. The memories of my family, the blood, the torn flesh, the brutes, eating them was enough to make a grown man look away. I could have sworn them saying my name….._

**_"Commander"_**

_Wiat, that's my rank. How did my mom…_

**_"Commander"_**

_Maybe it's my sister. She always used to love saying…._

**_"COMMANDER!"_**

I bolt from my dream, and look around. The lights were flickering, and my shields were offline. What happened?

**_"Commander. Are you alright?" _**Raven's concerned voice echoed within my helmet. I shook my head, trying to get my bearings. "I am fine Rae. What happened?" Raven opened up her mini camera inside my helmet and looked at me, with a sigh of relief. "**_The Phoenix suffered though what appears to be a rupture within the slipspace. We fell into a wormhole, and came out with a few scrapes, but other than that, we are fine." _**She chirps. I nodded, then began walking toward the bridge. I looked at a screen as I was passing, and stopped dead in my tracks. Outside, a figure was looking at the ship. He looked like a boy, and he was staying a small distance away. But edging closer. Maybe he was curious. I turned to walk away, but a thought slammed into me. If he was here, then there may be others. I had a very bad feeling that his people will not like a UNSC Frigate parked next to their town. I wasn't going to take a chance I sprinted to the nearest hangar door, and jumped out. I landed a few hundred feet away from the boy, then I pulled off my MA5C rifle off my before I could say anything, the boy freaked, and turned to run.

**_Commander, we can't let him reveal our location." _**Raven said. I nodded, and pulled out a small device that shot out a tranquilizer, I aimed at the boy, and pressed the trigger. The shot hit on the boy's left arm, and started it's work. The boy was slowing down, and in less than 1 minute fell on the floor. I walked over to him, and looked him over. The boy was alright, but judging by his appearance, and clothes, he looked as if he was living in the middle ages. Raven must have noticed too because she said,"**_Commander, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_**

I rolled my eyes to the quote, and radioed it in. "Admiral Smith, This is Dragon-1, I have found and detained another human. Be advise, Clothing suggest ancient era. Bringing him into the Phoenix, over. " Giselle took her time to reply, but she sounded surprised when she radioed back. _"Affirmative. Moving an ODST squad there to prevent escape. Nice job, Dragon. Phoenix out."_

* * *

Hiccup's POV.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a table in front of me. The room was spotless, and all that was there was a window that seemed to reflect the very room I was in. Fasinating. I just started looking around for a possible way to escape then the door opened. A woman came in followed by one of those armored men. I couldn't help but think of what torture devices they had for me. The woman motioned to him, and the man came and untied my hands. I was shocked. I was free, but somethng told me to wait and see what they wanted. I simply stayed there,watching them and waited.

The woman stepped forward and nodded to me. "My name is Admiral Giselle Smith, of the UNSC Phoenix. This beside me is Spartan-B746." She gestured to the man. His armor was very intimidating. One wrong move, and I could never see the light of day again. I swallowed hard. "I…..don't know who you are but you are trying to take Berk, I won't let you." I tried to sound tough, but it came out more like a squeak. The Spartan looked at me and sighed. "We're not here to invade kid." That got my attention. "We only took you because we are in trouble, and the last thing we need is a kid reporting our location." I nodded. The man walked up to me, and pulled out a small box. "Here. I want you to learn about who we are before you make any assumptions." With that he stepped back, and a small blue woman came on, She frightened me, but she smiled warmly and bowed.

**_Hello, young one. I am Raven. I am an Artificial intelligence, or and AI. The Spartan who had me is also known Billy. They will not harm you." _**I looked at her, and nodded. The admiral seem disappoving. Raven." She said strenly, The AI looked behind her, and shrugged it off. I looked at the before speaking up again "Uhm. Spar- I mean Billy said you will show me who you are?" I squeaked once again. Raven smiled. **_"Of Course. I will show you"_**

7 hours later.

I couldn't believe it. The UNSC. The Spartans. The Covenant. I don't want to believe this, but this was real. All this time I thought they were another tribe, but in reality, they were from the future. I smiled. Maybe the Vikings there made peace with the dragons. I don't know for sure. What made me so intrigued to learn about the UNSC was the War. These aliens, called the Covenant. Many different types, yet all brought together to kill off humans. That was sick. Raven showed me pictures of them. The Elites, The Jackals, the Brutes, the Grunts ( They were cute looking) and the Hunters, which frightened me the most since the Spartans had a hard time taking them down.

The Spartans. Supersoldiers. Named after the greek military. Genetically enhanced to fight the Covenant. Or so I thought. Raven pointed out that the Spartans were originally created to repel small inserrections? Kind of weird, but When the Covenant came, the Spartans were the hope in the UNSC. the videos she showed me proved it, I smiled. If Astrid saw this, she would be throwing her axe in frustration. But it was sad to hear that Spartans was not a volunteering unit. Kids being taken and replace with copies that died to throw off there parents was horrifying. I still couldn't believe that Spartans went thought that. The Spartans IVs were washed out Soldiers called Marines, and the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODST. Spartan IIIs were vengeful orphans who were take from orphanages and placed in the program. Finally the Legendary Spartan IIs. Taken at the age of 6, and train to know only war. Spartan IVs, and IIIs were train to work as teams while Iis were literally invinsible armies themselves. I wished I could be one. It would be better than waiting to see if I get banished or captured by a dragons.

There were no words to describe these people, but now, thanks to Raven, instead of being scared of them, I have the most respect for them. Especially the Spartans. They gave up their lives to let others live without hesitation. The Vehicles they had peaked my interest even more. I wanted to try out these Warthogs, and flying machines called Pelicans. Also the big armored thing thats called a they had, I wanted to see, and try out. The UNSC was a great and mighty universe. They endured a 30 year war, and survived, triumphed and defeated every obstacle in their way. I wish I was part of them, I even wish to be a Spartan, or even an ODST. The way they risk their lives in orbit I can't even picture that in my head, even when Raven showed me video footage. I made many new friends thereon the ship, but it's almost disheartening. These people look at me like one of their own, while Berk saw me as an outcast. Call it a dream, but if I could chose, I wish I could live on the UNSC Phoenix.

* * *

3rd person POV

Giselle watched Hiccup talk and get to know other people on the ship. The Marines weretrying to give him techniques to swoon women, while the Engineers looke at his book, and showed him flaws in his design. Some ODSTs even allowed him to try the shooting range. He may have been a weakling in his tribe. But The kid was a natural. By natural, Hiccup outgunned the Marines, and earned him some good money. Giselle smiled. She wanted Hiccup to stay, but they need to get back into the fight. The Covenant could be destroying the fleet this second. She turned away, and began preparations for her new operation. She called Her XO.

After a tense conversation, She called Hiccup up. When he sat down, she smiled. "Hiccup. I can't allow you to remain on this ship. I need you to go home, and Remain there." Hiccup looked down. Giselle felt extremely bad for him, so she pulled out her gameplan. " but you won't be going alone." Hiccup looked at her. Giselle guestured him to follow her. As the went down to the Barracks. Hiccup looked at her. "Where are we going.?" Giselle smiled. " To meet the team Guarding you. DRAGON TEAM."

* * *

**Hey guys. if you want to make you own Spartan, let me know**

**name**

**rank**

**Occupation**

**Team**

**appearance**

**scars**

**personality**

**Enjoy. Rinter215 out**


	3. Spartan Deployment

Chapter 3...

SPARTAN-B312, aka "Noble Six", was sleeping in the corner, while Carter-A259, aka "Noble One", and Kat-B320, aka "Noble Two" conversed over the events that occured, Due to Seth-B327's intervention on Reach, All of Noble made it off. Jun-A226, aka "Noble Three", was clipping high-velocity armor-piercing rounds for his SRS99, Emile-A239, aka "Noble Four" was playing with his big knife, and Jorge-052 was talking with a young ODST corporal inside the hall. The air was filled with small talk about Hiccup. Carter and Kat were uneasy protecting a young boy, a viking to be exact. Jorge had no problem with it, though he was a bit nervous obout the boy, Emile just stayed out out of the conversation while Jun had yet to say anything about it.

"I don't like this Commander." Kat voiced her opinion. "I know children are as much human as we are, but we're Spartans, not babysitters." Carter glances at her. "Command thinks that this kid may be a potential canidate to be a SPARTAN-III. I don't like anymore than you do, but these are our orders." He replied. Jun looks at them then goes back to putting more rounds in his spare magazines. "No disrespect, boss, but shouldn't we be finding a way off this rock, than helping strays?" he quietly mocked. Jorge shakes his head. "He's a ki-"

"We know he's a kiddie, big-guy." Emile repies as he twirls his knife. "But your forgetting another thing, he's a viking."

Carter stares at him, while Kat looks away, Both were briefed by Seth about Hiccup status in his village. Kat was saddened by Hiccups repeated failures to redeem himself to his father, while Carter was impressed by his inventions. He was also noticed Hiccup's resilience to other insults, and rude remarks about his small stature compared to his "counterparts." Kat decided to break the silence "Hiccup is hated by his own people, yet he still tries to impress them. He may be a viking, but he isn't trying to be one. He is only trying to fit in." She spats, making Emile flinch. Jorge nodded. "If that's the case, then by all means, we have to assist."

The door to their room hisses open, revealing Admiral Smith, and a small skinny boy with auburn hair. Kat looked at him, and then to Carter. "Commander." Carter glances at the boy. So that's our newest mission." Jorge comments. Hiccup shifts uncontrollably, while Jun laughs. "Damn kid, how long has it been since you ate." he says between laughs. A punch out of no where sends him off his chair. Six walks , and kneels to Hiccup, and extends her hand. "Don't be afraid." she said smoothly. we're not going to hurt you." Hiccup reluctantly shakes her hand, and turns to Carter.

"I'm Carter, Noble team's leader. Thats Kat, Noble Two, Emile, Jun, and Jorge. Four, Three and Five." He said, guesturing to said SPARTANS. Hiccup nods, then turns back to Carter. "So what's going to happen?" he asked nervously. Kat joins Six behind him. "Now we move out to your village. No doubt they heard our ship as we took off." she implies. Smith nodded. "Hiccup, Carter. I need to talk to you both. Kat, take the rest of Noble to prep a Pelican." Carter nods, and follow the admiral out. As soon as they our out, Giselle turns to the two. "Carter. "It turns out that there will be a dragon out there where you will land. For some reason unknown, Hiccup has requested that He go in alone to slay it. It's a sacred viking tradition so no, do not intervene, but watch." she said sternly.

Carter nods, and turns to go to the Pelican, while Hiccup, smiles at Giselle. "Hiccup, before you go, I had the engineers make this for you. " She tosses him a black light suit. Hiccup inspects it, and notice that it looks like what the Spartans wore under their Armor. "What is it?" He asked. Giselle grins. "This is a Combat suit, it will prevent a lot of things from hitting your body. have fun, Helljumper." she giggles. Hiccup looks at her. "Did you just refered to me a-"

"Helljumper? yes. because the ODSTs downstairs accepted you into their ranks, because you outlasted, and outshot them today. Welcome to the UNSC, Hiccup." Giselle comment, before guesturing him to the Pelican. Hiccup walks in and sits between Kat and Carter. Carter eyes the combat skin, while Kat watches Hiccup, "Hey kid, It may be out of memory, but are you sure, you want to kill this beast?" she asked. "Yes." Hiccup said. "I need to prove myself."

Kat nodded, and the Pelican liffted off. Carter checked his ammo, as did Six. Jorge looked at Hiccup for the ninth time. "Hey kid," Hiccup looked at him. "We got your back." Jorge said. Hiccup, smiles as the Pelican neared Berk

4 hours later...

**(note: I am not going to write the whole bonding moment with Toothless, and Hiccup, we all know that the movie completely covered it. lol)**

Hiccup watched the night fury try to jump out a cove after he freed it. The com from Kat suggested that he released it, because despite it being tradition, Hiccup knew better than to kill a injured, and helpless animal. Hiccup cut it loose, and after getting pinned, and screamed at, The night fury, who he named Toothless, kept trying to get out of the cove, but hiccup fnally Hiccup, mannaged to get it under control, and bonded with the Dragon, stunning Noble team, Toothless bgame to take a liking to Kat, despite her disgust, but Hiccup, and Carter, decided to set off to the village. Hopefully, they could cope with a few Spartans. Hopefully...

At the village...

Hiccup emerged from the village with Carter, while the rest of Noble, stay and watched, via video cam in Carter's helmet. Hiccup noticed that the other vikings were watching Carter with their weapons in hand. He gulped, but continued going. The two stopped when they reached Stoick, who was about to leave, when he saw a huge man, walking with Hiccup, his father instincts kicked in and he moved to intercept the two.

"Halt, I am Stoick the Vast here. Chief of the Hairy Hooligans-"

"And father to Hiccup, Heir to Berk." Carter finished, stunning Stoick. Hiccup smirked, which was gone when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Oh look, Hiccup, has a pet." He turned, but saw the Spartan turn faster, and grab Snotlout, who gulped, at the man's speed. "Never call me a pet, or so help me, I will toss you into a building so hard, you won't get up." Carter snarled. Snotlout nodded, in which Carter dropped him. Hiccup chuckled, earning a glare from every other villager. Stoick, looked at the Man, and Hiccup. I would like to know who you are, and why my son was with you.

In the mead hall...

Carter ordered the rest of Noble team to follow as they went to the great hall. Stoick wanted to know why outsiders were on his land, but from seeing the speed of one, he didn't want to challenge them. "You there," he pointed to Carter. " Start talking." Kat looked at Emile, and walked to Hiccup, making it obvious that she was protecting him, like a mother would protect her young. Carter looked at the rest of Noble, who positioned themselves in an excellent place incase things went south, and started. "The UNSC, which stands for the United Nations Space Command, was formed in December of 2163, and serves as the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government." He then went on to summarize what the UEG was, and the fight against the Insurrectionists who wanted independence from the Unified Earth Government. Because of this, he mention the SPARTAN-II program, drawing all eyes to Noble.

Stoick was suprised, but motioned Carter to go on. "The SPARTAN-II program was headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey. She had specific requirements for the gene-candidate pool and precise age requirements. The candidates would have also had to possess superior physical and mental attributes for their age. The trainees had to be instilled with military value, and the understanding of war; something that could not be taught to enlisted soldiers. This narrowed the candidates down to children, who would be raised and taught in the art of warfare and military values, from a young age. Understandably, using such controversial means of creating a soldier meant that the project had to be carried out in the highest form of secrecy."

The villagers were shocked. "You were...taken as children?" Astrid Hofferson asked nervously. Kat nodded. "There are two different Spartans, Spartan-IIs, and Spartan-IIIs. Spartan-IIIs were taken as vengeful orphans who lost their parents to the Insurrectionists, and to the Covenant." She went on. "We were placed into situations and drills that pushed our abilities to the limit and. Combat drills, daily calisthenics, obstacle courses. It was complemented with high-level education, which included mathematics, science, reading, writing, and military tactics. Our instructor was Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and although his training methodology was tough, even brutal in some regards, he always instilled discipline, honor, and respect into us. He taught us how to kill, but at the same time he taught them the difference between right and wrong."

The Villagers were amazed at the Spartans, but Stoick sighed. "So how did Hiccup find you?" Kat looked at him He was looking at our ship when we crash here. He is a great kid by the way, He even outshot the ODSTs on the ship." she said, beaming. Astrid looked at Hiccup shocked. "Hiccup can shoot?" she asked. Kat smiled. "He may not meet Viking standards, but he sure as hell met Spartan standards." She replied. Snotlout snorted. "Well, Useless can't take on any of us." he snarled. Emile. looked at him. obviously fed up with him. "Look idiot, I may stay silent here, and I may not have a great understanding on why we are helping your heir, I rather die by Hiccup side, than yours." with that, he stepped back, please with what he said. Stoick smiled. " well, what do you need from us?" he asked.

Carter looked at him, "Hiccup is our priority, He is under our protection, and also is being tested to see if he will be able to withstand the augmentations ONI on board our ship want to give him." Astrid stared, once again shocked. "Hiccup will be like you Spartans?" she asked. Six nodded. "Hiccup has a lot of resiliance from you people preying on him. He is pretty much Spartan Material." Astrid nodded, but looked envious towards Hiccup. Stoick only nodded, then turned to the village. "I trust these "Spartans" if they are to keep my son safe, and if that is fine by you all, I will take my leave to search for the nest, everyone coming, lets go." With that everyone left to the boats, leaving Hiccup, Noble Team, and the gang.

Carter, and Hiccup decided to head back to Hiccups house to rest, but Kat, and Six motioned Astrid over. As she came, the gang wanted to come along to, but Six motioned them home. "Look I am sorry, if I was rude in there, but I ju-" Astrid started, but Kat cut her off, "Hofferson, we are only here to see if you are willing to fill in another slot of the Spartans." Astrid looked at them with wide-eyes. "Ye-s I will." she said. Six nodded. "you will be Hiccup's partner, because he needs you." Astrid looked disgusted. "I can work on my own, thank you."

Kat shook her head. "Every Spartan needs a partner, you're Hiccup's." she said with authority. Astrid looked at her, and slowly nodded. As the female Soartans left, Six turned back to Astrid. "And when I said Hiccup needs you, He NEEDS you." she said, earning a small giggle from Kat. The Spartans enter the house, leaving a shocked, blushing Astrid. She smiled, and went back home, her stomach feeling like butterflies.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on,"

"Slipspace rupture, Ma'am."

"Contact Sierra 327, and-"

"Ma'am. You got to see this."

What is it Helmsman."

It's...it's the Covenant."

* * *

Read, and review. lol GO NOBLE!


	4. The Republic

Chapter 3

The UNSC _Phoenix_ began to arm itself to the teeth, recalling all, but Noble team to the ship. However as it began to aim at the Covenant, Giselle reaized that the Covenant moved away from Berk. They did not know where they were, she thought with relief. The Covenant threat began to fade, and every one else went back to the standard alert. But out in another Galaxy, another event was taking place, and was about to throw everything in jepardy.

Battle of Coruscant…..

Unable to escape Coruscant, the _Invisible Hand_ had sustained heavy damage from the guns of Republic Star Destroyers over the course of a full day of battle. A screen of Separatist battleships, destroyers, and frigates sheltered the flagship from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing.

The 501st Legion was immediately given mission objectives to board their starfighters in a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer's hangar and head out to counter the Separatist fighters, engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Skywalker and Kenobi. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of Vulture droids and a _Munificent_-class star frigate, as well as the shields and communications array of a _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer. Several 501st fighters then landed in the enemy cruiser hangar, exited their vehicles, and manually blew up the inner engine cooling tanks and auto turret defense system. Jumping back into their fighters, the pilots circled the _Providence_ cruiser, destroying its bridge.

Kenobi and Skywalker jumped out of hyperspace with a vanguard from the Fifth Fleet. Taking advantage of the opportunity the 501st had created, they piloted their fighters towards Grievous' flagship. The constant twirling of their starfighters were so trick even the most experienced pilots would not hesitate to puke. Skywalker finally broke silents as he sighted the Invisible Hand. "Master the general's ship is dead ahead." That's when he grimaced when he saw the ships hull was swarming with droid starfighter. "….the one crawling with Vulture droids." Obi Wan sighted the ship and sighed. "I see it. Oh this will be easy." The droids saw the two Jedi, and jump off the ship, tranforming into their flight mode. Obi wan turned on his comm. "Oddball, do you copy?" he asked. _"Copy Red Leader."_ Came the response. "Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me." Obi wan ordered.

"We are on your tail, General Kenobi." Oddball complied, as the clone behind him relayed orders to the squad. The clones formed up just bas the Vulture droids were on them. Skywalker grinned. "This is where the fun begins." Obi wan watched the swarm as it was seconds away. "Let them passed between us." He orders as the two opposing fighters met, the deadly dancing of both clones and droids commencing. As the Jedi sped though, the clones took heavy casualties, making Skywalker nervous. "I am going to help them out." He replied, Obi wan disagreed, "They are doing their job, so we can do ours."

But Skywalker saw a flicker of light form in front of him, "Master.." he began but the light sucked him in along with Obi Wan, and two _Venator_-class Star Destroyers. The battle raged on, but the two Jedi sent to rescue the Chancellor would never make it to the destination.

On board the UNSC _Phoenix_….

"Captain, another energy spike." Te helmman declared. Giselle moved to the window and spotted the anomaly. "Captain, two, no four unknown contacts coming out." The Helmman said. Giselle watched as two small fighters, and two large diamand shaped warships came out of no where. The Ships turned to face them as the fighters did their best to stand still.

"Captain we are being hailed." The Helmsman replied. Giselle nodded, and turn to the hologram. "This is Captain Giselle Smith of the UNSC Phoenix. To who am I speaking." She asked. The hint of fear, and awe obvious in her voice. The reply she got made her even more scared. _"This is General Kenobi of the Republic. I am sorry if we were intruding, but we came here by accident. We wish to speak with you in terms of a truce."_

* * *

_Hey, sry for the short chapter,but I will make it longer tomorrow. I am on a very tight schedule. and this was an idea from a good friend of mine. hope you like. Go Noble, and uhm. Yes Hiccup get a ship on his own. figure which one_


	5. The greet, and the Ship

Hiccup watched as the unknown ship descended next to the UNSC Phoenix. First The UNSC, then this unknown clan called the Galactic Republic? What's next? He sighed and watched as Captain Smith, and Seth-327 watch the ramp of the new ship lower, ready to greet the arrivals.

Astrid walked up to him, in her new Combat suit. She was training alongside Hiccup in various obstacles to help them work together as a team. As they progressed further, She noticed a bond between Toothless and Hiccup. An unbreakable bond that she saw was necessary for the heir. She laid a hand on him and watched as he jumped.

"Take it easy, It's me." she giggled. Hiccup looked at her, and sighed. "Don't do that to me." He scowled. His little temper tantrums were funny to watched. Astrid shrugged, while looking at the brown robed figures talking to the members of the UNSC. "So what's the news about us?" She asked. Almost instantly she regretted saying those words, as Hiccup whirled around to face her, eyes wide and round. "I-I M-Mean uh about our training?" she stuttered. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the greeting party.

"I don't know" he finally replied. "I was hoping that we could use this training to help Berk survive the years to come."

Astrid nodded. "Well, for what it's worth, thank you. F-For everything." she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup tilted his head toward hers, and with a smile of his own, placed a hand upon hers. this wasn't how he envisioned them coming together, but it was a start.

* * *

Seth watched the robed newcomers descend down the ramp of the arrow shaped craft. These "Jedi" as they called themselves were pretty wise to seek peace rather than start a shooting session on the UNSC. Despite them and their fierce looking ships, These people had no armor, and looked unarmed. Seth knew better. They could be armed with a device that could be as small as their finger.

Nevertheless the Spartan II was ready as the figures bowed in front of them. "Greetings." said the light brown robed figure. "I am Obi Wan Kenobi. Jedi Master, and this," he pointed to the almost black robed figure next to him. "Is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight and Hero of the Republic."

Anakin, and Obi Wan were expecting these new people to have armor on, but they were no expecting them to be at least 7 feet tall. The armor was also scary looking as the figure inside simply stared at them. Obi Wan tried to feel the Force in them, and to his surprised, he felt nothing from these UNSC people, and the natives. He looked up, and saw two teens in some black suits watching them. he didn't need the Force to tell him the "friendship between them. They were obviously affectionate to one another, but were in the early stages of showing it.

The female dark grey fatigues smiled warmly at. the Jedi. "I am Captain Giselle Smith of the UNSC frigate Phoenix. This is my second in command, Seth-327." she gestured to the Spartan, who simply nodded. Obi Wan smiled in reply, and looked to Anakin who was watching the Spartan's every move. He then returned his gaze to Giselle before gesturing with his head to the teens. Giselle followed his gaze, and smiled at the teens. "Those are Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson. they are Spartans in training." she replied. Before Obi Wan could ask, Anakin beat him to the punch. "What's a Spartan?"

* * *

Hiccup, and Astrid were each given a variety of armors to choose from. Hiccup chose the Operator variant, while Astrid went for the Air assault variant. For color, Hiccup had Silver(P) mixed with Green(S), while Astrid was Black(P) with Turquoise(S). While the shield-maiden loved the BR85HB SR Battle Rifle, Hiccup chose the MA5D Assault Rifle. both were equiped with their standard sidearm Magnums, and had a small combat knife inserted on their chest.

As they walked out of the UNSC Phoenix, they were surprised to see the Jedi standing in front of them. The older one smiled, and extended a hand to Hiccup. "Hello. I am Obi Wan, and This is Anakin." he introduced the other Jedi, and himself. "I was told that you two are the new Spartans."

Astrid nodded. "Yes we are. Is there a problem?" she asked nicely. Hiccup knew her tone though. She was in her defensive state, begging the Jedi to attack. The Jedi however Obi Wan was not deterred. "We are just here to introduce ourselves, and to tell you that we have a small problem."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who nodded and followed the Jedi. As they passed the Republic Cruiser, they were astounded by it's arrow-shape look, and the hugeness of her hull. The ugly torn pieces on the top were also visible.

The group met up with Noble Team, and the UNSC captain, who had a disturbed look on her face. "Hiccup, Astrid." She smiled weakly. " I am afraid I have some bad news."

Giselle sat down, with the Jedi as they looked at the Spartans. "The Jedi has requested that we provide assistance to them so they can return home. one of them will remain behind with a company of their soldiers. The Phoenix and their ship, the Resolute will be moving out tomorrow. Noble team will remain behind to assist you two in training, but since we have an excess ship, Noble team, you are in charge of safekeeping it, until.." she paused. "Until Hiccup is ready to assume command of it, then you are to find us to assist if possible. Noble, send a couple Spartans to find That AI, Guilty Spark."

Astrid and Hiccup were wide-eyed. The runt of the village was to assume command of one of the three ships now in orbit above the village. Astrid mentally shook her surprise away, and smiled. At least now Hiccup will have a chance to prove himself, but in a new war. Giselle watch Noble team nod and smiled before kneeling in front of Hiccup. "Since the ship is now yours, Hiccup. what are you going to name her?"

Hiccup looked a the Spartans, then to the Jedi and finally to Astrid, before returning his gaze to Giselle. This wasn't what he wanted, but if he had to, he would. Command of a ship he barely knew, with a team of highly trained soldiers fighting a foe destined to destroy them. If Thor, and Odin have given him this task, he would do it.

He took a deep breath, before finally speaking.

"The ship will be called..."

* * *

**Hey guys, I am back. I will try to update this more often, **

**What will the ship be called? it is the damaged Republic _Venator_-class Star Destroyer. **

**Yes, Once they find Guilty spark the ship will turn from her standard awesomeness, and be upgraded to full badness. any one catch my drift? UNSC/GAR/Forerunner tech all in one.**

**If you guys want the whole village to come, or just Hiccup and Astrid, or bring the whole gang in? **

**I WANT NAMES FOR HICCUP'S NEW SHIP. **

**AND NO! I AM NOT NAMING IT AFTER ANY SHIP THAT ARE IN THE MOVIES, GAMES, BOOKS, OR MAGAZINES. USE YOUR IMAGINATION. WHAT WOULD HICCUP CALL HIS STAR DESTROYER, AND WHY. **

**SEE YA.**


	6. Lightning and Death

Chapter 6: The Lightning and Death

Kat, and Carter walked toward where they assumed the Ark was. They heard about Guilty Spark, and assumed that he could help. Hiccup was gonna have three types of weaponry; UNSC, Republic, and Forerunner.

They finally reach the destination where the Master Chief met Guilty and sure enough, the A.I was there. After a short scan of the Spartans, Guilty finally spoke. "Greetings. I am monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty S-"

"We know who you are, Guilty." Carter cut him off. "My second in command and I have come to request your service."

Kat looked at Carter with a raised eyebrow. That was a little too formal. Guilty looked at the two Spartans for a moment before slowly looking at the ship that was parked behind them. The arrow-shaped battered warship was nothing his makers had created,

Guilty Spark bobbled up and down as Sentinals begin to scan the ship. "Please come with me Reclaimers." he replied before floating toward a nearby forerunner building. Carter and Kat looked at each other before following the A.I.

4 weeks later...

Hiccup was reading about the Human-Covenant War, while Astrid was attempting to meditate with Anakin. Obi Wan and Giselle left with the Resolute, and the Phoenix to assist in the Clone Wars. Rex and half of Torrent Company remained behind to help Hiccup with protection and teaching the young viking about the naval tactics of both U.N.S.C and Republic rules.

The boy was learning, though he prefered attempting to convince the opponent that fighting would bring suffering. Despite Anakin's, and Astrid's lectures, the boy was stubborn. It was then that he began to learn more about the Covenant. The brutality and raw terror they brought against the humans was so violent and bloody, that even Astrid was forced to looked away.

Hiccup was still convinced that talking will stop the fighting, but he was now beginning to see the realistic side of war. He was disgusted by the creation and methods of the SPARTAN program, but as he read more, he realized that it was nessesary if the U.N.S.C was to win against the aliens.

"Easy." Anakin's voice broke the youg boy from his reading, causing him to look up. Astrid was stuggling to meditate to Anakin's methods. Astrid was after all, a Shield-maiden so she was more into practicing with her axe then sitting down, trying to feel everything around her.

"Breathe slowly, Hofferson." Skywalker's voice seemed to soothe the Shield-maiden, and she began to relax into the stance. Hiccup smiled a goofy smile then returned back to his reading.

Toothless was dozing off in the sun. while Rex was watching the skies. The clone was not yet used to the two vikings, but upon reading about the enviroment directed toward the boy, Rex had to restrained himself greatly from finding the culprits responsible. Despite being a clone, he was still a living being with feelings.

Anakin finished his training with Astrid before walking over to Hiccup. "So how goes the studying?"

Hiccup looked up at the Jedi, and smiled. "It's a lot. I never knew there were other people out there. well..." he shrugged awkwardly, causing the Jedi to sit down next to him. "I always thought that the Gods were up there, but never other worlds."

Anakin grinned. The boy was a great person to be around. It was almost painful to look at what may happen to the boy when he reaches certain combat senarios where his Star Venator would be losing. "Yes, there are and you will be seeing them soon, but be mindful about the path you take, young one."

Hiccup nodded. "I wish that I could take my friends."

Anakin laughed. "Hiccup, you can. By the Force, you can even take your whole tribe. Though I suspect that you would just bring a few."

Hiccup grinned, and turned to Astrid as she walked up. "So, what's new?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend. Hiccup and Anakin nodded in her direction as she reached for Hiccup's datapad. Hiccup allowed her to snatch it away and closed his eyes, resting his brain for the moment.

Astrid began to look at the Spartan's techniques in combat, while Anakin began to force levitate a rock. All was silent until a distant boom was heard. Anakin lost his concentration on the rock and looked at the sound's direction. When he found the object that made the sound. he shook Hiccup who was almost dozing off.

"Hiccup. She's here" The Jedi announced before jumping to his feet. The clones look up, and began chatting at the new ship, while Astrid and Hiccup stared in wonder.

At Berk, the villagers who heard the sound came running out of wherever they were at and upon seeing the ship, began to call everyone else to look. Stoick, and Gobber were awestruck. "Beard of Thor, is that-"

"I think it is, Gobber." Stoick cut him off. Snotlout was also watching, and despite realizing that he was now the Hairy Hooligan's heir now, he was fuming because he was not allowed to marry Astrid. a few days earlier, The chief stopped all suitors from asking for Astrid's hand. If she was to be a Spartan, she was therefore forbidden to be forced into certain tradition standards, one of them being marriage. Had Astrid accepted any contracts, she would have had to bring her fiance along.

Hiccup and the rest of Noble began to grin at the site they were seeing. They then saw a small pelican come out of the hangar and land nearby. The ramp came down to reveal none other than Carter, and Kat.

The commander, and the Lietenent Commander walked toward the cove, before they stopped in front of the boy.

"So Hiccup, You like what you are seeing?" Carter asked. Hiccup was still staring at the new ship and he unknowingly nodded. Carter lightly tapped Hiccup's head, causing the boy to glare at the Spartan III. "You loving the new look she has?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling. "I am now looking foward to seeing her new design."

"And her weapons." Astrid popped in. Kat nodded under her helmet. "Oh, you are going to love her."

Anakin smiled and the group resumed their gaze at the new ship.

Hiccup's Star Venator.

The U.N.S.C Night-Fury


	7. Touring the Warship

Chapter 7: Touring the Warbird

The 1,137 foot long Star destroyer was considered one of the largest capital ships within the Republic Navy. She was originally equipped with 8 DBY-827 Heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers, and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes. With the combine firepower of the U.N.S.C weaponry, as well as Forerunner tech, The Night-Fury was now equipped with 35 M58 Archer missile pods, 2 M870 50mm point defence guns, 2 M4093 Hyperion Nuclear silos, and an actual Mark-II Mass Accelerator Cannon, or MAC.

The Night-Fury was also equipped with a Modified Forerunner Shield generator. Despite being weak to Plasma, the shield would still hold against a full salvo of Plasma fire. Republic also had shielding, and they would stand to 32,000 SBD of enemy firepower, while Forerunner, and Covenant shielding recharged quite rapidly. The shielding however was still considered weak compared to the Republic warships, but the Night-Fury was modified by Guilty Spark to be a stealth ship, not a full blown Dreadnought.

She had about 400 Huragok or "Engineers", A pacifist type of alien. All the alien like to do is repair, and study tech. Hiccup made a mental note to study the alien.

She even had a new paint job. While standard Republic Star Destroyers were grey with a red strip in the middle, The Night-Fury was a little darker, having an almost ebony exterior with a blue middle (Like Toothless when he became an Alpha.) She proudly bore the U.N.S.C ensignia as well as the Republic symbol next to it.

There were however a few downsizes to the new ship. In installing the M.A.C, Guilty had to remove two entire levels as well as reconfigure the entire firing system. He was also going to install the Covenant's energy beam, but that would have took too long, and it would have seriously red-lined the ship's power couplings. There was even engine trouble. Guilty was conflicted with the statistics of both the Republic's Class 1 Hyperdrive engine, and the U.N.S.C's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engine. Guilty was fasinated with the Republic's Hyperdrive but for the time being, He kept the slipspace drive on board the Night-Fury.

Nevertheless, this was a formidable ship, and she would prove devastating against both the Covenant and Separatists. She was equipped with bot U.N.S.C and Republic transport too.

For the Republic, she carried 96 Alpha-3 Nimble class V-wings, 18 ARC-170 starfighters, 96 Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors, 20 LAAT gunships, and 12 AT-TEs.

For the U.N.S.C, she carried 5 Scorpion tanks, 15 standard Warthogs, 3 Troop Tranport Warthogs, 7 Guass cannon Warthogs, 15 Mongooses 25 Hornets, 7 Pelicans, 36 HEV pods, and 10 rooms filled with 20 Cryo tubes

She was able to carry up to 20,000 troops, but she required 7,400 people to pilot her. Half of Torrent Company stayed with Hiccup, and their numbers ranged up to 72. Also 93 Marines, and 69 ODSTs from the Phoenix were station with Hiccup, alongside Noble team, Anakin, Astrid, and Seth-327. The Spartan III was at the village in the greta hall, doing Gods know what. In total the unit was about 243 personnel

All in all, this was a devastating Star Destroyer, and in the months to come...

The Night-Fury was about to prove to her enemies why she was the ship version of the "Offspring of Lightning and Death itself."

* * *

_Hey guys. I'm sry about the wait. Reality hit hard hear in ABQ. I'm back, but I am currently expecting some major criticism about the Ship's capabilities. I want to make the ship as badass, but also to be accurate and I don't really have a lot of good info on the difference of Republic Star Destroyers, and UNSC frigates, For example, I don't know how many ODST, and Marines would be in the Phoenix at the time of her arrival I seriously have a huge blank on the Shielding capabilities of both Universes (UNSC has no shielding apparently.) and I really don't know a lot on Forerunner and Promethean tech. _

_So in the mist of comments, can you give me some pointers or help on the stats that are listed above. I also need some serious reviews on ideas about which universe to assist. _

_BTW, I am also open to putting in new Universes too. I have a lot of PMs about Metroid (Don't know the story too well.), and Mass effect. Hiccup, and the rest of the cast already placed here be sent to various other universes as the story progresses. That's the idea._

_Any way Comment, review. Follow, unfollow, your call._

_Se ya, Spartans _


	8. Babtizism by Fire

Chapter 8: Baptism by fire

Hiccup was liking his new ship, Astrid was studying the Heavy Turbolasers, and Toothless was running around in the gym that it had. Noble Team was in the hangar, checking out the Republic ARC-170s, Stoick, Gobber, and the teens were looking at the LAAT, and Seth was resting in one of the Warthogs.

Guilty Spark was running test after test on the ship against every ship in the database. Needless to say, The odds of the Night-Fury being a key player was not looking good. She won out against a Covenant Corvette and her C.I.S opponents, but she was close to losing against a standard Covenant cruiser. and she lost big time against a Covenant Supercarrier, and another replica of the C.I.S ship, The Malevolence.

Guilty began looking at the possibility of merging the Republic and U.N.S.C tech. Maybe that would give the ship an edge she would need. As he began to study the new idea, He noticed that by merging the two technologies together, the results would be astounding. Upon merging, the shields would deflect both plasma, kinetic, and laser rounds. and it would take down very little of the shields. As for the weapons, Merging the turbo lasers with Covenant plasma cannons, that Guilty found stored in the databanks of the Phoenix would allow them to melt through anything solid. It could even overheat shields. Basically speaking, she could take a full barrage from a supercarrier, or an entire C.I.S fleet, and she would just smile and continue doing her business.

Guilty was fasinated by the opportunities, but decided to test out the new data. As soon as he was finished, he immediately called upon the huragoks and sentinals to begin the upgrading. He then began to compare the sizes of the ship to the others, and as he did this, an idea popped in his head.

* * *

4 months later

Hiccup and Astrid were sweating. Seth and Carter were putting them into some serious training. They were put into a simulation in Guilty's lair That he created near Berk to test out their response and survival techniques when placed in a losing fight.

Technically speaking, it was them versus an full battalion of both battle droids and Covenant forces.

"Hiccup, On you left!" Astrid screamed as she fired downrange to eliminate a squad of droids trying to flank her position. "I got my own problems, milady." he called as he jumped out of the way of a brute.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well stop giving me assignments in YOUR section."

In the spectating room, Seth was frowning, while Carter was rubbing his forehead. The two were still awaiting word on the Night-Fury's upgrades, but as cunning as Astrid and Hiccup were, they just didn't seem to click on the simulations. Astrid would bark orders that would put Hiccup in seriously dangerous situations, while Hiccup taunted her by referring to her as 'Milady'

Carter was finally pissed. "Seth. Bring out the hunters."

Seth whirled his head to look at Carter. "Are you serious? They wont stand a chance." He objected. Carter looked at him and smirked. Seth groaned, and turned to the control panel.

Astrid was moping up the droids, while Hiccup was finishing the brute, when they saw a beam of green light slam nearby. Astrid was stunned, while Hiccup, having read about the hunter, dashed to cover. He then turned to Astrid, and threw an empty magazine at her.

Astrid felt the object slap her in the face and resorted back to her normal self. She then turned and slid where Hiccup was just before the two hunters fired at them. The impact was rough as the rounds violently vibrated the cover they were behind.

"Hiccup. What's the weakness of Hunters." Astrid asked, as she dropped her expended magazine. Hiccup used his Tac-pad and begins his search.

"Got it" He exclaimed as the data streamed in.

"Aim for theose orange areas. Their it's weakness."

Astrid stood up from her cover and fire her DMR at the hunter, who dropped behind their shields to cover. She fell back into cover, and began to reload. "Are you gonna fire back too?" she growled at Hiccup who was looking plainly at his MA5D. She turned to the Control tower and shrugged her shoulders.

Carter and Seth finally had enough. They paused the program and began their short walk toward the training door.

Meanwhile Astrid was screaming at Hiccup, who was currently backing out of reach of the ShieldMaiden in case she started swinging.

"You Rat-eating Munchbucket."

"My rifle jammed. I di-"

"What! Didn't what, Hiccup?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNJAM IT!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEARNED!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW?"

"I-I-"

"EXACTLY!"

Seth and Carter entered the room, and watched the two argue. As they approached, Carter snatched Hiccup's discarded MA5D, and carefully unloaded the round in the chamber, while Seth simply walked up to the two, and lighty flicked them on the head with his index fingers. Because of his Spartan strength, the flick felt more like a punch.

Astrid and Hiccup recoiled and stood at attention to the Spartan III. Carter walked up, and began his reprimanding.

"Of all the worst case scenarios, That was by far a humiliating defeat for you two yet. First, you did not cooperate when you had both flanks exposed. Second, you failed to maintain your weapons, which caused your jam. And finally, you blamed each other for your own failures."

Astrid winced at this as Carter continued. "Let me tell you of a Roman general by the name of Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. To the Romans, and to the U.N.S.C, he represents honor, valor, allegiance. Corbulo was to take his own life in the name of the empire. Corbulo did not hesitate, nor question. He loyally obeyed, screaming Axios, as he fell upon his own sword.

He stopped in from of Astrid. "Axios. I...Am...Worthy."

Hiccup and Astrid gulped. "But I'm afraid Spartans, today, you have proven everything, but. We are at war. The Covenant and Separatists are ruthless beings who would like nothing more than to see all of us dead. Had this been a real firefight, The Covenant or even the Separatists would have likely killed both of you.

Carter turned away. "You were once vikings, now you are the beginnings of a Spartan. You are your people's future. And I expect you to act like it." He ended, turning to Hiccup.

Hiccup was standing tall in front of Carter, but deep inside, he wantd to quit. This was a new kind of training that he wasn't ready for. Astrid looked the same too. but she was holding herself together. Hiccup took a deep breath. "Understood sir."

Carter stepped back, and Seth stepped forward. "Well what are you two waiting for?" he snapped. "I want a two mile sprint done in 5 minutes. GO!"

Astrid and Hiccup groaned, but began to run. Just another day of training.

Carter and Seth heard a sound behind them, and turned to see Kat running up to them.

"Commander, you better head to the village. The Phoenix. She's back."

"Carter knew something was wrong. and he ran to the village. Seth and Kat waited for Hiccup and Astrid to come back. When they did. all four began to run toward the village.

Upon reaching the first house. Hiccup saw the Phoenix, and gasped

The U.N.S.C ship was laying in front of the docks, torn in half.

* * *

A while later.

The Night-Fury was returning from her upgrade, when Guilty noticed a ship coming into the atmosphere. he immediately powered the engines to the max.

He had to get to Berk.

As he approached, he too saw the heavily damaged U.N.S.C Phoenix. The ship was in need of some serious repair. There were plasma marking on her everywhere indicating a run in with the Covanent.

"Oh dear." Guilty muttered, before setting the Night-Fury down. Hiccup was going to have his hands full.

* * *

In the great hall.

"How many?" Carter asked Giselle. The Admiral survived her crash landing, but the majority of her crew didn't.

"As far as I know, it was a small group. seven CRS-Class light cruisers, three CPV-Class heavy destroyers, and one CAS-Class assault carrier." Giselle stated. "We managed to destroy 3 cruisers, and one destroyer as well as cripple another destroyer, but the Phoenix was rammed by the Carrier. we sustained too many hits and we had to break away. The Resolute made it home, But General Kenobi decided to keep the new ship a secret. We may use her as a last resort."

"That's not just a few, Admiral, That's more of a problem, than a nusiance." Carter spoke. Kat, and Jorge who were there agreed.

Giselle nodded. "Well, I am guessing that we wait until the Resolute come back to retrieve her clones, maybe we could hitch a ride back."

BOOM

The ground shook violently causing the Admiral to fall down. Carter and Kat ran toward the doors, and were shock to see a CAS Carrier.

But just before the carrier could lay down another round, another ship came and slammed into the Carrier, scraping both sides. It only took Carter a second to reconize the new ship.

It was the Night-Fury

* * *

5 minutes earlier.

"Ah, Reclaimer." Guilty greeted to Hiccup who was with Seth and Astrid watching the logs on the covanants weaknesses. "We have a problem."

Hiccup was still confused to the whole 'reclaimer' nickname, so Seth turned to Guilty. "report."

Guilty brought up a chart showing the ship he encountered.

"CAS-Class Assault Carrier, 5,346 meters long, 2,118 meters wide. she has multiple pulse laser turrets plasma torpedoes, and a energy projector" He exclaimed.

Hiccup, now out of his trance, groaned. "That beast is bigger than the Night-fury. There is no way the ship can last against her."

Guilty chuckled. "Do not judge my work just yet, Reclaimer." A he said that. a giant shadow emerged and engulfed the ground. Hiccup turned around, and saw the Night-Fury rising behind them. Only, she was even more bigger than her previous state.

"She is now 5,327 meters long, 4,179 meters longer than her original size, she is also 4,727 meters wide, but she has a height of only 2,357 meters. Where she had her Heavy turrets, she is now equipped with eight upgraded Mark-2547 "Mini-MAC." They are upgrade to a point where despite still firing a slug, it is modified to penetrate Plasma shields, Laser shields. Even forerunner shields. She also has 200 M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motors, or for short, Gauss cannons as well as her Archer missiles and her Plasma cannons, though we increased their numbers each to 186 on her hull. 124 ODST drop pods, and replaced her Standard MAC, with a Mark II "Modified MAC. You will be able to fire up to three rounds rather than the standard one round."

Hiccup was impressed. Now that's a formidable warship. And she was about to see her first taste in combat, because right at that moment, they heard the distant engines coming closer. He turned to Guilty.

"We have to stop them."

Guilty nodded. "We must. But the ship belongs to only you, Hiccup. You are her new Captain Are you ready for this task?"

Hiccup gulped before turning to Astrid and Seth. Astrid bore a smile, giving Hiccup her faith into doing his duty, and Seth nodded. He was wearing his helmet so Hiccup couldn't read his expression. He turned to Guilty. "Where to?"

Guilty guided them to a nearby LAAT gunship and as soon as they were in. the gunship sped toward the Night-Fury which was hover just behind the island.

As soon as they touched down, the trio ran like hell tward the bridge, reaching it just as the Carrier fired a round down. onto the village.

Hiccup caught his breath, and thought what to do on his next step. Astrid and Seth set up at the holographic table, and awaited his next orders. Hiccup knew he need to tear the carrier's attetion away from the village, so he did the most crazy thing he could thing of.

"All engines ahead full!" He commanded. Guilty inserted himself into the ship,and began the engines. The Night-Fury rocked forward, as she raced toward the carrier. As soon as they were in range, Hiccup began his plan.

"Hard Starboard!" He shouted. Astrid and Seth looked at him. "Hiccup what are you doing!" they questioned him. Hiccup looked at them. "Trust me. Hard Starboard."

Guilty reluctantly shifted the Night-fury into a sideways path of the carrier. The Covenant saw the move, and tried to break away, but it was no use.

The massive Star Destroyer violently shears through the port side of the Covenant Carrier, devastating it. The Night-Fury emerges unscathed from the violent collision, protected by her newly upgraded Forerunner shields and begins to slow down along with the carrier, putting the two vessels hovering directly next to one another.

"Hiccup, they are charging weapons." Seth declared. Hiccup's eyes grew big. "All starboard weapons, Light that ship up!"

The Star destroyer fires,sending Archer missiles, Plasma rounds, torpedoes, Gauss rounds, and her 4 Mini M. explode from the side of it's hull at the Assault cruiser, sending shards of wrecked purple metal into the air, while several Plasma Turrets emerge from the Covenant carrier and begin their futile assault. On the bridge of the Night-Fury. Astrid looks down at a holographic display of the two ships. She watched as the carrier began to tear apart from the massive salvo from the Night fury. This was clearly a one-sided battle because despite recieving plasma rounds as well, The Star Destroyer's shields were well above 90%. And the best part: They recharge at an alarming rate after each salvo they took.

On board the Carrier, Unggoys, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yars, and Mgalekgolos all were panicking, trying to find a way off the doom ship. As each of the Star Destroyer's salvos hit the carrier, a new hole would open, and more covenant were killed, or fell to their deaths. The carrier shipmaster was watch as the unknown human ship end his precious ship. Sangheilis never retreat for they will have shamed themselves on return. Besides, his carrier was beyond help and repair now. He closed his eyes as the room around him, collided with each other, and crushed him.

The carrier couldn't bear the hits. In one final salvo from the Night-fury, the Carrier exploded, sending debris everywhere. From the ground, Anakin, who was on the far sid of the village at the time, grinned at the Night-Fury's first battle. If they every returned to Republic space, he would have Torrent Company as well as himself assigned to the massive Star destroyer. With her new armaents, maybe they could end the Separatist's schemes once an for all,

The village was bustling with cheers, and shouting. Stoick, and Gobber remained silent, slowly sinking in the saving of their village. Snotlout was watching with frustration. He should be the one the Spartans need. He is just that cool, and awesome. As a matter of fact, he should be up there destroying that purple ship. If it was he who did the destruction, he would have made it the most glorious battle ever. Songs will have to be sung about him, maybe even Astrid would see him as her rightful champion and her true love than that useless fishbone called Hiccup.

The twins were oogling at the carnage. They were making plans to steal the Night-fury for their own entertainment. Fishlegs began to calculate the benefits, and problems with the ship.

Noble Team remain stoic to the battle, but inside, they were shocked. Here was a ship that was once 4 times smaller than a covenant carrier, now be able to dish out the most damage to the said enemy, with little to no damage to her hull. Guilty must have done some serious calculations to provide the Star Destroyer with her armor, as well as her firepower. But the main question was on everyone mind:

Who was piloting the Night-Fury?

* * *

Hiccup took a relieved breath. For the first time since the whole fight began, he felt stress free. He had thought that upon contact with the carrier. he would be seeing holes in his ship's armor, or even destroyed turrets. Never had he expect the Night Fury to have sustained on minor burns and the battle to be done in only a couple minutes.

Seth was smiling at the boy. That was by far a superier outlook of command that the boy displayed in the skirmish. He walked up to Hiccup, and and asked the question that was also on Astrid's mind. "How did you learn how to fight like that?"

Hiccup turn to the Spartan III, and chuckled. "I studied up on the UNSC's commands, and her various leaders during my free time."

Seth smirked as he took off his helmet. "What was going though your mind during all...this?" he gesture to the room. Hiccup looked out the window as he concluded. "I remember reading a saying a long time ago in your universe, made by a man by the name of Preston Cole." He held his head high. " Admiral Cole. He said to the covenant, Is that the best you can do? Watch what one unworthy human can do."

He turned to the others in the room, "As I fired my first rounds, I wanted to give the covenant another example, as well as Berk."

Astrid looked confused. "Give Berk what?"

Hiccup smiled gently." An example of what Hiccup the Useless can do."


	9. Split up

Chapter 9

The day was peaceful. The Night-Fury was flying peacefully above the water as Astrid flew nearby with Stormfly, her new Deadly Nadder. The rider was on her way to land in the nearby hangar on the side of the ship. Torrent company and Anakin were to meet her inside and show her the plan Hiccup devised the night before. The Jedi wanted Hiccup to take the Night-Fury to Republic space to assist in the Clone Wars, but soon after talking, a distress signal was heard nearby. Raven couldn't get alot out of the garbled message, but two words kept popping up in her head

Forward...Dawn

After scanning though various names of known ships, she came across one that sounded right.

The U.N.S.C Forward Unto Dawn. One of the ships that went with the battlegroup to the Ark. Why was it floating around and sending a distress signal? Astrid shook her head to clear away any more thoughts. With Dagur and Alvin coming to renew treaties with Stoick, and the Covenant bearing down on the world, she had to get with the program.

Anakin grinned as Stormfly landed softly on inside the hangar. The Jedi was amused by the Nadder's playful behavior, especially when she was around Toothless. The clones even taught the dragon to play fetch, so while the Spartans, and Jedi are talking about the matters at hand, the dragons are playing with the clones and Marines.

Guilty had a huge procedure on the clones after he discovered a small device embedded in their brains, He was currently away studying the devices and unlocking the secrets inside. Carter and Obi Wan were at the bridge discussing the war between their respective territories. Obi Wan was impressed by the heroic acts of the humans, especially the acts of the Master Chief; one of the Spartan IIs who has been on multiple missions and has broken many feats that an ordinary soldier couldn't break.

Kat and Jun were studying the acts of Dagur and Alvin. Thought his feats were well below the interests of Noble, Kat had a good sense on why the Berkians hated to appease him. ever since she met Hiccup, she felt more like an older sister to him, assisting him in improving his relationship with his dad as well as the surrounding area. Even Snotlout who had a grudge against Hiccup was helpful.

Fishlegs was officially a scientist in the observation room, or an "egghead" according to the Spartans. he was studying the scales of all the dragons and attempting to see if they could be molded into a combat skin. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the simulation room, the only place on the ship that can withstand the explosions the twins could find.

"Milady." Anakin greeted Astrid as she got off Stormfly. "I was wondering how fast you were coming in. Yours hair is a mess."

Astrid raised a hand to her golden hair and groaned. Her hair was flipped back. She began to readjust it as she walked up. "It's good to see you again Ani." she teased. Anakin rolled his eyes. Ever since Obi Wan mentioned Anakin's childhood Nickname, Hiccup, and Astrid have been teasing him on it. The two began their walk up toward the bridge.

Hiccup was stressed. He couldn't get any sleep last night. He was too focused on avoiding an all out war between his tribe, and the Berserker island and Outcast island. The Ship would be their main goal and he wasn't about to allow the Vikings on board anytime soon. Nevertheless, he didnt want to have dead vikings on his conscience right now.

The door slide open to reveal Anakin and Astrid as well as Obi Wan, Carter, Giselle, Stoick and Rex. The group moved toward the holographic table and waited as Hiccup walked toward them and sighed.

"You look tired, Hiccup." Obi Wan observed. "You should gets some rest."

Hiccup nodded. "I have been trying, General Kenobi. The stress is whats keeping me up."

"That's not good." Obi Wan replied. "If we are to negotiate effectively with the other tribes, you need to be rested and fresh for whatever may happen."

"General Kenobi is right sir." Rex pitched in. "We can figure out what to do in the meantime."

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll get some rest, but I want to lay out what plan I have thought of so far." He pressed a button and a 3D holopicture of the Foward Unto Dawn came up. "This ship has been sending out a distress signal for a while now and though it took a while to desipher what the message was, we managed to figure it out."

He pressed another button, and the Hologram of the Master Chief replace the ship. "Sierra One-One-Seven, also known as the Master Chief is on board. Needless to say, this takes priority."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed. As you are need here for diplomatic matters, Hiccup, I strongly suggest that you remain behind while the Night-Fury rescues 117."

Hiccup nodded. "That's actually the plan Kenobi. Anakin, Torrent, and Noble will rescue Master Chief while you and I assist the Berkians here. I assume the stories about your negotiating skills are true, correct?"

Obi Wan smirked. "Oh they are." He turned to his counter part. "Anakin, remember, Rescue The Master Chief and whoever may be alive on the ship, Do not try to salvage any parts for your ship."

Anakin grinned. "Do you have to steal EVERY bit of fun out of exploring?" Obi Wan sighed. "You seem to waste more time salvaging than doing your job."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "So basically, We appease Dagur while Ani goes to pick up a hero?" Obi Wan and Hiccup looked at each other before returning their gaze to Astrid. "Yep"

Carter nodded. "We also should destroy the Forward Unto Dawn. Better to have it scrapped than in unknown hands." Hiccup nodded. "That's secondary." He returned his gaze to the group. "Alright then, lets get to work."

The group split. Astrid and Hiccup got on Stormfly and Toothless while Obi Wan gathered a small group of clones and hopped unto a LAAT. The dragons and gunship left the Star Destroyer as she began to tip her nose up toward the sky. The ship began to accelerate and in a few minutes was out into space.

A few days later.

Dagur was nearing the port as Hiccup and Astrid stood alongside Obi Wan and Stoick to welcome them. In order to keep the Berserker from tearing them apart by treaty, Hiccup and Astrid were "engaged" to each other, not like they were against it.

Obi Wan would protray as Stoick's new advisor since Spiteout was unavailable (He was babysitting the twins in the Night-Fury which was still gone).

The ramp dropped and the young deranged man hopped off. Obi Wan had to admit, The boy was indeed not right in the head. He followed beside Stoick as they moved toward the Berserker chief.

"Ah, Stoick the Vast! It a pleasure to see you still alive and kicking." Dagur greeted loudly. Stoick remained calm and nodded. "Welcome Dagur. I am sure the seas were good for you?"

Dagur looked at his fingers bored. "Yeah, If only there were dragons on the way, then it would have been glorious to cut their heads off and plant them on my ship."

Hiccup and Astrid began to tense. This was going to be a challenge to tell Dagur that Berk gave up on killing dragons. Stoick turned to Obi Wan then back to Dagur. "As hard as it may seem Dagur, we don't kill dragons here anymore."

Dagur looked up as if he had been slapped, then he laughed maniacally. "Oh that's a good one Stoick." he breathe. "Next you would tell me that Hofferson is married to your son."

"Actually Dagur, you are partially right." Hiccup chimed in. "I'm engaged to Astrid."

Dagur stopped then glared at Stoick. "I sent you a message long ago that I seek her hand. Did you not recieve it?" Stoick simply shrugged. "I haven't recieved any message from you Dagur except your arrival here. Now that we are here, Let us di-"

"We are not discussing anything Stoick." Dagur snarled. "I came to look for a wife so my reign is just to the Berserkers. I made my choice and I pick the Hofferson girl as my bride."

Stoick glared at the boy. "You have no right to come to my island and take whatever you want from it. Her hand has been paid so unless you can pay higher than me, you have nothing."

Astrid decided then to speak. "I wouldn't have marry you even if it would have prevented Raganok, Dagur."

Dagur was beyond furious. His plan to gain a wife as well as partial control in Berk was in ruin. He then proceeded to go with the next stage of his plan; Kill Hiccup.

He pulled out his sword and with one mighty thrust, he lunged toward Hiccup. He did not expect a blue blade to sever his weapon in half while Hiccup simply dodged the tip. He turned to the blue sword wielder and saw a bearded man in his 30s wearing a white tunic with heavy looking armor on him.

"I'm afraid that wasn't nice to do, Chief." the man said. "You will leave these lands, and will not return."

Dagur laughed. "Oh? and who are you to tell me what to do?"

Obi Wan decided this was the time to reveal who he really was. "I am Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and you have made your intentions clear, young Dagur." He raised his lightsaber toward the Berserker. "I respectfully ask you to board your ship and eave these lands."

Hiccup discreetly grabbed a hidden knife on his belt. If Dagur makes a move, he has to be precise in throwing his knife into whatever Dagur had ready.

Dagur looked at the group and smirked. "Oh I'll leave, but I'll be back. And that glow stick will not save you next time."

With that said, Dagur walked away, while Obi Wan shut off his lightsaber. "Well, I believed that went rather well." he replied. Hiccup chuckled. "I hate fighting. I really want to keep the peace we have with the other tribes, but I-"

"It's not going to last." Obi Wan finishes. "Hiccup, Jedi are also Peacekeepers, but our mission was just as hard as fighting this war. Which reminds me." He turned fully toward the Viking. "What is your plan now that The Night Fury is in your grasp?"

Hiccup looked down. He enjoyed his time here, but then again, He had an urge to explore. Besides, The Night Fury was his ship, but also it was a republic Warship as well. He might as well allow her to assist the GAR in their struggle.

"He turned away toward the ever clam sea. "When the Night Fury returns, lets find out where our feet lie, then I'll make that decision"

Obi Wan nodded, and walked away with Stoick, as Astrid move toward Hiccup. Together they watched the sun set beneath the waves.

However, high in space, The Night Fury was experiencing a new threat...

And it wasn't good at all

* * *

Okie dokie cheesies. I'm back...I think. Sry I have been hitting a road block on what to do. A lot of people want me to send Hiccup and Astrid out to assist in the Clone Wars, which they will, but will it be before or after first contact with the UNSC. You decide.

As of Right now. The Night Fury is a primary threat to both worlds, and no offense to fellow crossover authors...But I don't like the whole "Lets show them how to make shoot and kill with these weapons and armor" type guy. Yes Hiccup got the package, but imagine if ONI got a hold of the ship...Imagine if Palpatine got a hold of it. HELL no.

As always, Review and Criticize my work. Leave your ideas as well.

BTW, if you guys have any input on any mistakes I made in the story referring to the Night Fury, please point it out. I am also going to allow the Ship to be upgraded from time to time to allow custom or modified weapons on board. If you guys had any ides on anything, Please share.

Ok then. til next time


	10. Hiatus

Hello My fellow readers and reviewers.

I know most of you are upset that I took a long time to come back, but I have to clear up a few things.

One force One fight will be given to someone else whose name will be held till I get approval to reveal it.

All other stories are on hiatus until further notice.

Watching other movies is not on hiatus and will be updating ASAP.

Currently I am on another idea for a fanfiction, but this one wont be solo. I tried RP writing before and it works for me. It won't be centered around HTTYD, but RWBY instead. if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me.

Other than that, I have to get back to work.


End file.
